We want the same
by Sakurani
Summary: Hikari,Miyako,Ruki,Sora y Mimi provienen de distintas familias , pero comparten la pasion por la musica y la fe en el verdadero amor! 'Mal Summary T.T...pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **We Want the same

**Summary: **Hikari,Miyako,Ruki,Mimi y Sora son chicas que provienen de distintas familias, pero las une la pasion por la musica y la fe en el verdadero amor

**Disclamer: **Digimon no me pertenece...lamentablemente

**Parejas:** Mimato , Taiora , Kenyako, Takari , JenryaxRuki

***Nothithaz*: Hi! hola a todaaz , bueno esto es un proyecto que se me vino a la mente mientras veia k-on y unos capitulos de RBD (Rebelde)...espero que les guste y que puedan entretenerse al leer esto**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1: This is the beginning

-Kari , me llamas apenas llegues , esta bien?- decia la mamá de Hikari mientras metia las maletas de sui hija en el auto

-si Ma, te lo prometo .Hikari respondio mientras subia al auto

-Bueno , ya nos vamos, adios ma- se despidio su hermano mayor Taichi

-Cuidense -grito la sra Yagami mientras el auto desaparecia en una curva

-y..Tai..como es el internado?-pregunto Kari

-bueno...es grande...y aburrido - respondio Tai

-jaja...debe ser interesante - dijo kari en un murmullo

-que dijiste?-pregunto Tai Distaido

-nada..nada...- dijo kari mientras miraba como desaparecian los edificios para ser reemplazado por montañas rocosas

* * *

-Mimi..relajate-decia Sora mientras intentaba mantaner quieta a su mejor amiga

-esque...no puedo...es increible que hayamos entrado al International Arts and School

-si...bueno , tu eres muy buena cantando,pero yo...

-tu eres super buena tocando el bajo! -la animo Mimi

-hahaha...gracias-sonrio Sora

-bueno...y..donde sesupone que dejaremos el auto?

-umm...dicen que hay como un estacionamiento alli donde cuidan los autos

-ahhh

-Mira Mimi...esa es nuestra nueva escuela- mientras señalaba algo como un palacio

-wow

* * *

-Kari , me podrias ayudar a bajar las maletas?

-si, ya voy

-Buenos Dias , Joven Yagami

-B..B..Buen..Buenos Dias profesora Justry

- Quien es ella?

-es mi...mi hermana

-buenos Dias Señorita Yagami

-Buenos Dis Profesora

-Bueno, Espero que este año se comporte mejor señor Taichi

-s..SI profesora

* * *

-Y bien...que cama vas a escoger Ruki?-pregunto una chica de cabellos ligeramente purpura

-umm...la que esta al lado de la ventana y tu Miyako?-respondio la chica ordenando sus codsas sobre la cama escogida

-yo la que esta al lado de la tuya-Miyako imito la accion de su amiga

-okay-sonrio Ruki

-Oye...tu crees que nos valla bien?-pregunto aterrada la pelimorada

-no veo porque no , Miya, aparte que todas los cursos o tienen que ver con la musica o con los deportes-respondio Ruki mirando el paisaje por la ventana

-pero...-comento su amiga

-Buenos Dias-dijeron unas chicas que acababan de entrar

-Buenos Dias-respondieron las chicas

-Soy Sora , y ella es Mimi-se presentaron las recienentrantes

-Hola-dijo Mimi con una sonrisa

-Hola , Yo soy Miyako-se presento la pelimorada desde una pared

-Yo soy Ruki- dijo acercandose a ellas

-todas son nuevas verdad?-inquirio Sora

-si...-afirmaron las chicas restantes

-y..que tal les parece el colegio?-pregunto Mimi

-bueno, es muy grande-dijo Ruki mirando hacia afuera

-jajaja, lo sabemos , casi nos pérdemos-dijo Sora

-jajajaja- rieron todas al unisono

-disculpen...esta es la habitacion 27?-pregunto una chica castaña

-si..como te llamas?-pregunto Miyako

-soy Hikari Yagami , pero todos me dicen Kari-respondio la castaña

-yo soy Sora y ellas son : Mimi , Ruki y Miyako- presentando a cada una

-un gusto-dijo kari con una sonrisa

-bien...ahora Sora , Mimi y Kari escojan sus camas

-umm esta bien

Mimi cogio la cama continua a la puerta , Kari la otraa que estaba cerca a la ventana y Sora la paralela a esta, Cada una ordeno sus cosas a su gusto , por ejemplo:

Mimi: Puso un cubrecamas en tonos rosados y blancos (signos en japones), pego un poster que tenia full fotos de ella y su mejor amiga sora

Sora: Cubrecamas rojo con corazones negros y un postrer de su banda favorita

Kari: Cubre cama Morado con Negro (lineas verticales) y un mural con las fotos que tenia de ella y de su hermano

Miyako: cubrecama Verde con todos los tonos de amarillo (lineas horizontales) y fotos de si misma

Ruki: Cubre camas Celeste (letras al azar) y fotos de sus estrellas favoritas

-Y..tocan algun instrumento?-pregunto Mimi

las restantes

-Yo toco el teclado-dijo Ruki

-yo la bateria-respondio Miyako

-yo la guitarra y tambien canto-dijo Kari

.yo toco el bajo-respondio Sora

-bueno...yo solo canto-dijo Mimi avergonzada

-jajaja..debes cantar muy lindo..-dijo Kari

-canta-dijo con decicion Sora

-noooo! qque verguenzaa-dijo Mimi nerviosa

-Podriamos formar una banda...digo -comento Miyako

-no es mala idea...es mas , suena divertido-djo Ruki

-entonces...-dijo Mimi

-VAMOS A FORMAR UNA BANDA-gritaron todas al unisono


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: **We Want the same

**Summary: **Hikari,Miyako,Ruki,Mimi y Sora son chicas que provienen de distintas familias, pero las une la pasion por la musica y la fe en el verdadero amor

**Disclamer: **Digimon no me pertenece...lamentablemente

**Parejas:** Mimato , Taiora , Kenyako, Takari , JenryaxRuki

***Nothithaz*: Hi! hola a todaaz , bueno esto es un proyecto que se me vino a la mente mientras veia k-on y unos capitulos de RBD (Rebelde)...espero que les guste y que puedan entretenerse al leer esto!

* * *

**

Cap 2.- Everytime we touch y Alejate de mi

-Ya no quiero seguir- dijo Mimi completamente cansada mientras abria la puerta del dormitorio

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Kari despegando la vista de sus libros

-No soporto todo esto, las tareas , los cursos...es tan agotador -respondio Mimi mientras dejaba sus cosas en su cama y tomaba su ropa para cambiarse

-no se a que te refieres-dijo Kari con una risita

-esque tu estudias...y mucho , nisiquiera le respondes a tu hermano cuando te saluda por estar pegada a tus libros-dijo mimi molesta

-bueno...esque yo si quiero estar aqui sabes?...mis padres no son unos adinerados que pueden despilfarrar el dinero como les de la gana, como tu, yo tengo que estudiar , porque eso se lo prometi a mis padres-contesto Kari levantando y botando su libro al piso

El ambiente se puso tenso y todas las demas se dieron cuenta...

-SABES QUE? CALLATE YAGAMI- grito Mimi

-TU NO ME CALLAS , ADEMAS TU ERES UNA CHICA EGOISTA, SUPERFICIAL QUE NO SABE LO QUE QUIERE-respondio Kari

-NO SABES NADA DE MI ASI QUE NO ME PUEDES DECIR NADA-grito aun mas fuerte Mimi

- COMO QUE NO SE NADA DE TI...TE LA PASAS GRITANDO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS COSAS SOBRE TU VIDA- le reclamo Kari

-YA BASTA-grito Sora muy enojada con las manos sobre las caderas-Mimi tu deberias esforzarte un poco mas no crees? , Kari no es bueno que minimizes el mundo por estar estudiando...no digo que no sea malo , pero todo exeso es dañino

-tienes razon..lo lamento Mimi-dijo cabizbaja Kari

-No...Yo tengo la culpa-dijo mimi a punto de derramar unas cuantas lagrimas

-bien..ahora..porfavor no lloren!

-esta bien -dijeron al unisono Mimi y Kari

-bien...chicas...que les parece si vamos al salon de musica-pregunto Miyako

-para que?-pregunto ruki despegandose de la laptop que habia metido de infraganti

-osea , digo para que podamos practicar...ya saben-dijo un poco avergonzada Miyalo

-pero...mañana tenemos examen y...-comenzo a decir Kari

-ay Kari...con quie le des una pequeña leidita antes de dormir te juro que te sacas buena nota-le dijo Mimi

-e-esta bien-n-dijo Kari no muy Convencida

Apenas eran las 10 de la mañana de uno de los tantos sabados que tendrian en aquel internado...ahora todos llevavan ropa muy casual , nadie se atrevia a aestar con el uniforme...podias ver chicas casi en ropa interior, las muy impudicas solo se ponian una mini que no les tapaba nada y un top que parecia doz o tres tallas màs pequeña a lq que deverian utilizar. Exeptuando eso, todo era muy normal.

P.o.v Kari

Senti la necesidad de salir de esa habitacion...si lo sabia perfectamente , era una come libros , ratona de biblioteca , nunca en mi vida me habia ocultado detras de interminalbles filas de libros que nisiquiera llamaban mi atencion, pero ahora si lo hacia...y era tan solo pòr ese chico rubio del que me habia enamorado a primera vista...

Flash Back

_hiba corriendo por el largo pasillo lleno de salones y escalones que llevavan a las plantas abajas y altas...yo seguia corriendo sin detenerme pues Mimi me estaba esperando al otro lado del colegio...como me gustaria que existieran miniautos para no tener que correr._

_Sin ver a donde me dirigia y si habia alguien enfrente mio acelere la velocidad y choque con un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo...quedando encima de el...al ver esta situacion me levante asustada temiendo de que me gritara o lago asi_

_-Lo..l-lo lam-mento-dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse_

_-no te preocupes , estoy bien-me dedico una sonrisa_

_-yo...-trate de disculparme nuevamente_

_-olvidalo, soy Takeru Takaishi...tu como te llamas?-me pregunto meintras yo estaba perdida en esos ojos azules_

_-s-soy Kari...Hik-kari Yagam-mi-respondi entrecortadamente_

_-Yagami?-pegunto_

_-sip ,Yagami-respondi con una sonrisa_

_En ese preciso instante mi celular volvio a sonar y lamentablemente puse el altavoz_

_-KARI! DONDE ESTAS?, TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO-grito Mimi al otro lado de la linea_

_-ya voy!...estamos?-pregunte_

_-ESTAMOS , MIYAKO , RIKA Y YO!-grito nuevamente_

_-ya , ya...esperenme en ...ummm...10 minutos estoy alla-dije mientras me alistaba para volvr a correr_

_-APURATE!..TIENES QUE VER ESTO-dijo Mimi con una risita_

_-ya -colgue el celular y mira al chico que estaba a mi lado_

_-te tienes que ir?-pregunto_

_-sip..nos vemos despues Takeru-le dije mientras me adentraba en otro nuevo pasillo_

Fin FlashBack

-HIKARI!-grito Miyako en mi oido

-HIJA DE...-pero deje inconclusa la frase que iba a decir

-tranquilizate, solo que te quedaste embobada mirando al vacio...y creo que no te diste cuenta de que el salon de musica esta cerrado-dijo Mimi sonriendo

-ahh si?-pregunte mirando la puerta del salon de musica

Trate de abrirlo , pero como mis amigas habian dicho , estaba cerrado

-bien y ahora a donde vamos a ir?-pregunte un poco frustrada

-ummm...podemos ir a...-dijo Miyako

-aaa...-dijimos las restantes al unisono

-a...no se donde-respondio Miyako

Caida anime de parte de todas nostras

-que les parece si vamos al comedor-agrego Sora

-pero...-trate de agregar

-no creo que nos digan algo , alfin y al cabo , nuestros instrumentos estan en el salon-dijo despreocupadamente Ruki

-Enonces para que iriamos?-pregunto Mimi

-para escuchar musica-dijo Miyako

-esta bien-dije un poco desilusionada...no queria ir al comedor

Empezamos a caminar rumbo al comedor y en eso Sora , al notarme estraña , se me acerco

-Kari..que pasa?-pregunto con interes

-nada-le respondi con una sonrisa

-no me engañas , estas bien?-me pregunto nuevamente

-esque...yo conoci a...-dije

-a un chico rubio de ojos celestes?-pregunto Miyako metiendose en la conversacion

-Que?...como lo sabes..digo NO!-dije nerviosa

-jajaja , ya lo sabie , estas rara porque ese chico te gusta-dijo Miyako

-pero como sabias...que me gustaba el? -susurre

-a pues facil...casi todas , por no decir todas, las chicas estan enamoradas de el...y por eso te agregue en esa lista-dijo Miyako

-a ti no te gusta?-pregunte

-claro que no,para mi el no es nada-me respondio

Mimi y Rika desaparecieron , claro , ellas caminaban màs rapido y de seguro ya estarian en el comedor...nosotras tomamos un camino màs corto para llegar...pero juro que me arrepenti y quise morirme cuando vi a Takeru besandose con otra...una chica de cabellos negros y tez morena, mucho màs bonita que yo (segun mi propia perspectiva) y con mejor cuerpo...en fin era todo lo que una chica pudiera querer.

Senti como las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos y me sentia morir...solo deseaba que en ese instante yo desapareciera...Sora me miro y Maiyako hizo lo mismo...''no vale la pena'' me susurro Miyako ''yo lo vi con otras chicas con la misma actitud ''cariñosa''-termino

No sabia porque...me dieron màs ganas de llorar. pero debia contenerme...ai aun me quedaba amor por mi misma , debia dejar de llorar y cobrarle a el todas las lagrimas que derramaaba.

Pase a su lado sintiendo unas ganas enormes de alejarlo de esa perra y besarlo yo , pero no podia

Miyako me seguia muy cerca , cuando porfin entramos al comedor vi a Rika y a Mimi sentadas sobre la mesa. Sora tenia su ipod conectado a los parlantes de este

-y...bien mimi..que cancion vas a cantar?-inquirio Rika

-nose...ummm-dijo mirandome-que Kari cante algo!-

-QUE?-casi grite

-sii!..dijiste que cantabas...asi que pruebalo.

-yo..yo...-trate de decir

-Everytime we touch?-pregunto sora

-e-esta...esta bien-dije rendida

La musica empezo a sonar y yo a cantar

-I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side

La cancion concluyo y toodas mis amigas estaban en silencio...

-uyyy Mimi...como que Kari te dejo atras

-callate Sora

-cantas muy bien Kari

-Gracias Miya

-bueno bueno...ahora...a escuchar a MIMI-exclamo Rika

-que?

-sii..andaa!

-e-esta -b-bien

-Alejate de mi-dijo sora antes de poner la musica

-Alejate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta. Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta. Alejate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte. Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte. La luz ya, no alcanza... No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza... Un Angel te cuida... Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida... Y alejate de mi amor... Yo se que aun estas a tiempo... No soy quien en verdad parezco... y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO Si aun no me lo crees amor... y quieres tu correr el riesgo veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir a quien mas quiero..(X2) Alejate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco quiciera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto Alejate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte. La luz ya, no alcanza... No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza... Un Angel te cuida... Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida... Y alejate de mi amor... Yo se que aun estas a tiempo... No soy quien en verdad parezco... y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO Si aun no me lo crees amor... y quieres tu correr el riesgo veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar a quien mas quiero..-bien bien...tienes bonita voz-la felicitede la nada se abrio la puerta del comedor y por ella entro...

* * *

**Espero que eles halla gustado y dejen sus reviews**


End file.
